Champion's Regular Lives
by harrosayonara
Summary: A compilation of stories that happen all around runeterra.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of League's characters

**Viewer discretion is advised**

His arranged marriage couldn't have been more perfect, for everyone except the bride. In order to make sure that the union between Demacia and Noxus could be maintained for the next generation, there had to be something that would ensure that the agreement wouldn't come to an end at the first incident that would occur between them.

Garen would be marrying that killer beauty Katarina, and he couldn't be more satisfied because she was indeed very hot. Always hanging around in her training suits (which are the black sports bra and the leather black leggins, etc), she never chose to hide her body from sight. Her chest was big, her belly drove any man mad and she had a nice athletic ass because of her frequent exercising habits.

She didn't like him though: she always said that he was a fat, spoiled kid that did nothing other than fucking his sister. "It's a shame that we are going through peaceful times right now, i'd love to kill your pervert, lazy ass..." were the last words Garen heard coming out of Kat's mouth before the wedding.

The big day had come, and Garen had finished preparing for the wedding. Garen looked at the room's watch:

"2 hours left... that's too fucking long, I think I'm going to see how Luxanna is doing" - he thought to himself.

Arriving at her room, he knocked at the door:

"Who is it?" - Lux asked.

"It's me, your soon to be killed during sleep brother" - Garen answered with a smile.

"Do not say that, i bet that bitch is not that bad when she's alone... You'll do just fine and she'll be on her knees not long after this day." - Lux said opening the door and letting her brother in. Lux wasn't ready yet, she still had the bottom part of her blue body suit on and her C-cup breasts were only covered by an innocent white bra.

"Yea... I don't really know about that you know... at least tonight, I don't think I'm gonna get a lucky wedding night..." - Garen confessed to his sister, showing some sadness on his face - "I'm not expecting her to change her attitude just because we are married to keep an agreement..."

"Is that why you came here..." - His sister aproached him seductively, pushing him into the bed so he'd sit, then she sat on his lap, 1 leg to each side, and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Well, yea, I guess i do want to say goodbye to this amazing body of yours..." - Garen said before starting to kiss his sister passionately.

Garen loved to kiss his sister, she had such soft lips, and even though her ass wasn't all that big, it was still very soft and felt very good on his lap, partly also because she was so light. They kept on kissing for a few moments, both of them roaming their hands through their bodies until Garen's hands reached Lux's bra. Quickly untying it and tossing it to the floor, he picked up his sister and turned her so he could lay her on her back in the bed.

He started to descend her body, stopping on her neck. While he kissed her tasty neck, she started to take off his pants, "Brother, we have to be quick, because i haven't even started to get myself ready and I'm one of the bridesmaids!" - She looked preocupied, but other than this she didn't really push her brother to go faster.

"I'm sorry sis, you're gonna have to be faster then, because I want to taste that pussy one last time, you know how I love it." - Garen said, descending even more, grabbing her breasts and kissing down her belly.

"I want your dick, so please make it qui- kiyaa!" - Lux couldn't finish because Garen had already ripped her bodysuit in the cunt area.

"You look so sexy in this suit sis" - Garen works with his mouth on her clit - "It makes your little ass pop out in such a- mmph" - Lux pulls his head closer to her cunt as he starts to lick her inner lips.

Meanwhile, Katarina had escaped he room in just her Kitty Kat costume. "Fuck, my dad took all the other clothes and left the wedding dress there... I'm not dressing that... good thing i hid this... Didn't think I would use it 'til now that's for sure..." Katarina thought as she made her way to Garen's room until she was stopped by someone.

"Kat? What are you fucking doing here, don't you know that if the groom sees the bride before the wedding it brings bad luck?" - Talon asked.

"I never wanted it to be a happy marriage, so, I don't care..." - Kat answered agressively.

"Hey now, there's no need for that... Look, why don't you just wait here and I'll see how he's doing..." - Talon tried to control Katarina's mood.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I wanna talk to him face-to-face" - With this, the assassin dashed to her groom's door, opening it and finding it empty.

"WTF? He's not there?" - Talon asked starting to look desperate. "Did he run? This could be devastating and could start a war!"

"Talon? You think that motherfucking pervert would reject a piece of meat like me? I'm pretty sure he didn't run... I think I know where he is..." - Kat said, a small smile growing on her lips.

"I sure hope so! I will come with you to teach that pussy a lesson!" - Talon said angrily.

"No you're not... You don't want this marriage to go south right? You don't want to cause any trouble between the families right? Keep your head up and never lose focus. It's the enemy we're dealing with here, remember? Just return to your room, calm yourself down and when you are ready, go to the church and wait for us there. Garen will suffer, don't worry... There's no one i despise more than that basterd." - Katarina tried to call Talon to his senses.

"Okay... But if he is not where you think he is, you come call me and we will whip his ass just like old times!"

"Sure... Have a good time at the wedding!"

As Kat aproached Lux's room, she heard moans. Trying to open the door, she noticed it was locked.

Inside, Garen now had 2 fingers inside his sister's vagina and was working on her clit with his tongue.

"MMMM, Brothe- KIIIII- I'm - YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" - Lux said as she came all over her brother's mouth.

"Ready for you-" - Garen was interrupted by the sound of the door being smashed.

"Oh, so it IS true!" - Kat bursts into laughter - "I'm so sorry this is going to end, AHAHAH!"

"It's not what is looks like, I can explain" - Garen tries to desperately explain.

"I'll tell you what it looks like: It looks like you were about to fuck your sister" - Kat says before getting interrupted.

"No, that's not what's going on..."

"I know, because I am going to fuck her while you watch!"

"WHAT?" - Garen says, completely astonished. Lux just covers tries to cover herself, not sure how to react.

"You. Sit." - Kat demanding Garen to sit in the chair next to the bed.

"I won't. YOU CAN'T DO-" - Garen was stopped when he was hit by Lux's light binding.

"Oh yes i can, unless you want me to go tell everyone what you have been doing to your little sister." - Kat threatens - "And Lux, our plan went just as we wanted it to go" - Kat finishes her sentence smiling malevolently.

"Come here kitty" - Lux starts to let go of her last garments, getting completely naked.

Kat jumped towards the bed and started to kiss each Lux. At first, Lux let Kat invade her mouth completely, but then, Lux took control of the situation and turned Kat so that she was laying on her back. She did it so Kat had her legs open towards Garen. She took out the assassins shorts and winked at her brother.

"Hmm, brother dear, do you like what you see?" - Lux said between giggles. However, Garen could not respond as he was still agape trying to process what was happening in front of him. - "I'll take it as a yes."

After that, Lux positioned herself on top of Kat's face, her back turned to her brother. She looked back, winking at him - "Learn how to eat - hhmm - pusseh..." She started moaning softly, Kat's tongue started slowly working on her opening, giving her shivers through her body. Lux brought her hands to Kat's hair and started bucking her hips slowly.

"Yea Kitty, right there, ahh"

"Why?" - Garen asks.

Kat accelerates her movements, working on Lux's clit now.

"Why, Luxanna, why? I thought you were in love with me like I was in love with you!" - Garen confessed.

The assassin now grabs the Crownguard and turns her, getting her on her back on the bed and shoves 3 fingers inside her pussy, rapidly fucking her pussy.

"TELL ME LUXANNA!" - Garen demands as Lux reaches a very powerful orgasm, squirting all over Katarina's face.

"You are sooooo tasty my love" - Katarina says. - "Now I understand why your brother loves to fuck you" - She finishes the sentence with a big smile on her face.

Lux was still panting, but she started talking "Thanks Kat... *gasp* I... *gasp* I've been in love with Katarina for a long time... *gasp* But they only talk about getting YOU... *gasp* a little fucking wanking basterd that never works for anything... *gasp* getting married to her. *gasp* They never asked her about her feelings... *gasp* They never asked me about my feelings... *gasp* They always give you what you want... *gasp* No matter what it is... *gasp* No matter what the cost... *gasp* So this is for you to understand that you will be the slave to a very happy union... *gasp* Mine and Katarina's" - Lux stopped panting and gasping. - "You can either start a war that will bring doom to runeterra, or you can protect everyone by keeping this secret" - Lux aproaches her brother, planting a soft kiss on his lips - "So what's it gonna be, big brother?"

Garen is left again to his thoughts, the girls not noticing any reaction. Meanwhile Kat had laid facedown on the bed legs open.

"Ahahah, just come back here and make me cum, i gotta get ready to the even- KIYAA" - Kat had not finished talking and Lux was already between her legs, eating her cunt. Her legs were still on the ground, she was only bent on the bed, giving her brother a sight of her ass just 10 inches away from where he was binded. He could even smell his sister from there, and it was even more intoxicating because he couldn't touch it.

Head still buried between Kat's incredible ass cheeks, Lux got rid of the Noxian's bra. She then lift her head from between her legs and sat on the floor, leaning against the bed, facing her brother.

"Hey brother..." - Lux said, smiling - "You're going to watch an incredible thing now." - She tilted her head back, Kat was now on her feet, right above Lux, facing garen aswell.

As Lux resumed to lick Kat's clit, Garen looked up and down the assassin's body. Noticing how beautiful her read hair was, how solf her seemingly badass face looked when she was close to orgasming, how her D-Cup Breasts swung a bit with each shiver she got from her sisters tongue, how tight her belly and legs were. But most of all, he admired the beauty of what was happening in front of him: the two most beautiful women he had ever seen licking each other, so close but so out of reach. It was driving him insane as he couldn't touch them, as he couldn't feel them and as he thought that it would be like this every single day for the rest of his life.

"Hngh, Lux, I'm comiiiiing, KIYAAAAAAAAAA" - Kat explodes in Lux's mouth, her juices running down her mouth. She then let herself fall to the bed, staying there, panting.

Lux aproaches her brother and gives him a kiss on his lips.

"Enjoy Kat's taste, depending on how you behave during the next times, you might even get lucky, who knows!" - Lux says mocking with a still motionless Garen

**AN:** First Fanfic, written in a bit of a hurry... Leave your feedbacks on what I should do to improve my stories.


End file.
